Et si tu me laissais voir tes yeux
by Tooran
Summary: Kiba est à fleur-de-peau quand Shino est dans les parages. Shino est nerveux quand il est seul avec Kiba. Un moment de détente pendant une mission leur offrira peut-être l'occasion de se dire ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur. Yaoi.


**Bonjour bonjour :)**

**Je reviens vous embêter avec une petite fic, sur Naruto cette fois.**

**Les personnages ne sont aucunement ma propriété, mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cette fic est dédiée à Darkyukifr et a été écrite spécialement pour elle.**

**Pour ma part, je connais mal l'univers de Naruto (eh oui, c'est possible u_u) j'ai écrit cette fic en me basant sur ce que m'a dit Darkyukifr et sur ce que j'ai trouvé sur le wiki. Je m'excuse donc par avance si les personnages vous semblent OOC.**

**Bref, j'arrête de blablater, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Akamaru grondait, montrant les crocs. Tout son corps était tendu, prêt à bondir. Il attendait. Que son adversaire fasse un seul geste et il lui déchirerai la gorge. Celui-ci restait immobile. Sans doute espérait-il échapper à son regard féroce. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient à un rythme effréné, trahissant sa panique. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Et le chien était patient. Bientôt, il goûterait sa chair et sentirait la chaleur de son sang...<p>

* * *

><p>« Ça fait un moment que Kiba est parti.»<p>

Au son de la voix d'Hinata, Shino releva la tête de l'ordre de mission qu'il était en train de lire. Kiba les avait abandonnés pour explorer les environs, Akamaru gambadant joyeusement à ses côtés. Aucun de ses deux compagnons n'avait fait de commentaire, sachant pertinemment que leur impétueux ami n'était pas fait pour des tâches aussi triviales que monter un campement. Autant qu'il se rende utile en reconnaissant les alentours. Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, à ton avis ? », demanda doucement la jeune Hyûga.

Pour toute réponse, Shino haussa les épaules. Connaissant leur ami, il pouvait lui être arrivé quelque chose de grave, tout comme il pouvait être en train de batifoler avec son chien. Impossible de savoir. Et il ne pouvait pas envoyer ses insectes le retrouver, ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux et Akamaru. Il allait encore falloir aller le chercher...

Soupirant à cette idée, il se leva, aussitôt imité par Hinata. Sans même se concerter (aucun des deux n'étaient très loquace) ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois chacun de leur côté, non sans que Shino n'ai laissé quelques punaises pour surveiller le campement, ainsi qu'une femelle perchée sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière. Au cas où.

* * *

><p>Il marchait entre les arbres, les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude. Ses insectes voletaient autour de lui en un nuage grouillant. Il aimait voir leur ballet que d'aucun aurait qualifié de répugnant. Ça l'apaisait. Mais il attendait toujours d'être seul pour les laisser voler à leur guise. Il avait jadis été marqué par les expressions de dégoût des rares personnes qui avaient assisté à ce spectacle, même si cela ne lui faisait plus rien à présent. Du moins essayait-il de s'en persuader.<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que ses insectes se rassemblaient en bourdonnant autour d'une étrange trace qui maculait une racine. Du sang.

* * *

><p>Son Byakugan activé, Hinata se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'appeler Kiba. La bande de brigands qu'ils étaient venus neutraliser pouvait être en ce moment même dissimulée quelque part, en train de les guetter...<p>

Pour le moment, rien n'échappait à son regard perçant. Elle pouvait même voir les insectes qui grouillaient sous l'humus, au sol. D'un geste de la main, elle chassa machinalement la bestiole qu'elle venait de découvrir sur son épaule. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup ces bêtes, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher en présence de Shino...

D'ailleurs, elle en était presque à se demander si cette bestiole-ci n'était pas une de ses punaises. Son comportement était vraiment étrange : à chaque fois que Hinata la chassait, elle revenait se percher au même endroit et ne bougeait plus, jusqu'à ce que la main revienne à nouveau.

Ce manège continua encore un moment avant que la jeune ninja, de guerre lasse, ne finisse par la laisser tranquille pour se concentrer sur les alentours.

C'est alors que ce produisit un phénomène pour le moins étrange.

D'autres insectes surgirent dans son champ de vision. Immédiatement, celui qui occupait son épaule s'envola et rejoignit la nuée. En bourdonnant, chaque punaise se plaça de manière à former des lettres.

_Ainsi donc_, songea la jeune ninja, _il s'agit bien des insectes de Shino._

Rompant leur alignement, les punaises vinrent voleter autour d'Hinata. L'invitant à les suivre.

Ce qu'elle fit sans perdre de temps.

Et tandis qu'elle courait derrière la nuée, son inquiétude grandissait et les lettres grouillantes demeuraient gravées dans son esprit.

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

* * *

><p>« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile.<p>

- Tu sais, j'ai compris la première fois que tu me l'as dit. Tu te répètes, tu deviens peut-être sénile. »

La pique avait été lancée avec un sourire en coin, mais elle ne provoqua qu'un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu es désespérant.

- Et fier de l'être ! »

Shino ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par une Hinata essoufflée qui déboula en courant dans la clairière.

Une Hinata qui prit une belle teinte rouge vif devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard (regard qu'elle s'empressa de détourner).

« K... Kiba ? Mais... Que... »

Voyant son désarroi, Shino vint à son secours et entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

* * *

><p>En explorant les environs, Akamaru avait découvert un terrier de lapin. Kiba s'était dit que les petits mammifères les changeraient agréablement des fruits et de la viande séchée que l'équipe avait pour toute provisions. Alors le jeune ninja et son chien s'étaient mis en tête de les chasser. Akamaru en avait attrapé plusieurs mais, tout à l'excitation de la chasse, il avait à moitié déchiqueté les dépouilles. Résultat : son pelage avait été tâché de sang. Kiba avait tenté de le nettoyer dans l'eau de l'étang qu'il avait découvert, mais s'était retrouvé trempé à cause du canidé qui n'appréciait pas franchement les bains. Se prêtant au jeu, il avait plongé dans l'eau claire, entraînant son chien avec lui.<p>

Voilà pourquoi Kiba, seulement vêtu de son boxer et pas gêné pour un sou, nageait tranquillement tandis que ses vêtements séchaient sur une branche. Sans songer à l'inquiétude de ses compagnons, il avait passé un moment à faire l'idiot avec son chien.

* * *

><p>« Je comprends... » Marmonna Hinata en fixant le sol.<p>

Kiba eu la délicatesse de paraître un peu gêné.

« Pardon de vous avoir inquiétés.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas, imbécile », marmonna Shino.

Mais aucun de ses deux compagnons n'étaient dupes.

Un ange passa.

« Bref, oublions cette histoire, s'exclama soudain Kiba. Venez-vous baigner, l'eau est vraiment bonne ! »

Hinata déclina immédiatement l'invitation, prétextant que le camp était resté trop longtemps sans surveillance. Ses inquiétudes momentanément oubliées, elle s'empressa de retourner sous le couvert des arbres, les joues brûlantes.

« Elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate », marmonna Kiba en la regardant s'éloigner. Puis il se tourna vers Shino. « Et toi, tu viens ? Elle est vraiment super bonne !

- On est en mission, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oh, relax, on est encore loin de l'endroit où les bandits ont été aperçus... On peut bien se détendre un peu, non ? Akamaru nous préviendra s'il sent un danger. »

Akamaru, allongé sur la berge, approuva d'un aboiement enthousiaste.

Le jeune homme hésita un moment. Il était nerveux quand il se retrouvait seul avec Kiba. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour lui parler sérieusement. C'était peut-être l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis un moment.

Tournant le dos à son compagnon qui ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son sourire victorieux, il commença à défaire les attaches de son ample manteau.

Avant de retirer le vêtement, il commanda à ses insectes de quitter son corps. Le grouillement des punaises bien visible sous sa peau était une sensation à laquelle il était habitué depuis longtemps, mais... Même s'il se répétait que cela lui était égal, il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans les yeux de ses amis. Et surtout pas dans ceux de Kiba.

C'est donc habité d'une étrange sensation de vide qu'il finit de se déshabiller, gardant uniquement son pantalon. C'était assez déstabilisant de se retrouver seul dans son corps...

« Alors, tu viens ? », s'impatienta Kiba.

En soupirant, Shino déposa sur le sol ses habits dans lesquels s'étaient nichées ses punaises et rejoignit son compagnon... Ou du moins, il essaya. Car un gros chien joueur s'était jeté sur lui pour le pousser dans l'étang.

Ce n'est que grâce à ses réflexes de ninja que le jeune homme évita de s'étaler lamentablement dans l'eau. Mais les éclaboussures engendrées par son atterrissage le trempèrent de la tête au pied. Debout, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse, les cheveux dégoulinants, il offrait un spectacle si comique que Kiba éclata de rire et manqua se noyer, accompagné des jappements joyeux d'Akamaru.

Ils se récoltèrent tous deux un regard noir, lancé par-dessus les lunettes mouillées qui avaient glissées sur le nez de Shino.

« Très drôle... »

Kiba se calma et prit un air de chien battu, démenti par une étincelle de malice dans son regard. Quand il faisait ça, Shino lui trouvait une certaine ressemblance avec son ami à quatre pattes.

« N'en veux pas à Akamaru, le pauvre, il voulait juste t'aider à entrer dans l'eau... »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un soupir exaspéré tandis que Shino s'asseyait contre la berge en remontant ses lunettes du doigt.

Kiba sourit pour masquer sa déception. Il avait espéré que son compagnon enlèverait les deux écrans noirs qui se dressaient entre lui et le reste du monde pour se baigner. Le jeune homme avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'apercevoir ce qui se cachait derrière et il ne comprenait pas l'obstination du ninja à cacher ses yeux. Et puis, Kiba aimait voir ses deux prunelles jaunes qui, à la lumière du soleil, prenaient une superbe teinte dorée.

Le silence s'installa. Shino aurait voulu parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais les mots qu'il formait dans son esprit semblaient tous d'une effroyable banalité. Et la question qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser restait bloquée dans sa gorge.

De son côté, Kiba faisait face au même problème. Comment détendre l'atmosphère alors que lui-même se sentait si nerveux ?

Chassant ses pensées frustrantes, il rejoignit en nageant le rocher chauffé par le soleil sur lequel Akamaru s'était affalé de tout son long. À cet endroit, l'eau était beaucoup moins profonde. Il s'assit, s'adossant contre la pierre, tandis que son ami poilu venait poser son museau sur son épaule. Le caressant distraitement, il laissa son regard suivre les gouttes d'eau qui couraient sur le torse marbré de minuscules coupures de Shino.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »<p>

Kiba sursauta et se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Forcément, avec les lunettes noires de Shino, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que celui-ci avait remarqué son manège... Saletés !

« Ben, bafouilla-t-il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, t'as un corps normal en fait. Le prends pas mal, mais quand on étaient gosses je croyais que t'étais une sorte de mutant, à cause de tes insectes... »

Si Shino se sentit blessé, il ne le montra pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil. Mais, il le savait, ses yeux étaient bien plus expressifs. Et il se félicita d'avoir conservé ses lunettes.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Kiba scrutait à présent son visage, cherchant un frémissement, un pli, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu indiquer une émotion. Mais rien. Le jeune ninja regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il savait, pourtant, que Shino était touché par les remarques que les autres enfants lui faisaient à l'époque. Il fallait qu'il rattrape sa connerie...

« Euh... Tu sais, on étaient tous un peu cons quand on étaient gamins... Tu te rappelles comme Sakura se battait avec Ino pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke ? Et... »

Pour ce qu'elle avait de ridicule et de maladroit, cette tentative de rattrapage eut tout de même le mérite d'amuser Shino et de lui faire oublier la blessure infligée précédemment. Kiba était vraiment touchant quand il était gêné comme ça... il ne résistait pas à la tentation de le taquiner un peu.

Il releva ses lunettes sur son front et fixa Kiba de son regard doré, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire taire ce dernier.

« Quand on étaient gosses, je croyais que tu faisais des choses avec ton chien », dit-il avec son sérieux habituel.

À ces mots, Kiba resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis il réussit l'exploit de rougir et de pâlir en même temps. S'écartant vivement d'Akamaru, qui poussa un jappement interrogatif, il se mit à protester avec énergie, criant presque.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? Akamaru est mon ami ! Et pis d'abord, c'est dégueulasse !

- Kiba...

- Et pis on fait pas de choses avec un chien ! C'est pas parce que ma famille en élève depuis des générations qu'y faut dire des trucs aussi horribles !

- Kiba...

- T'as l'esprit tordu, c'est pas possible ! Imaginer des choses pareilles...

- Kiba !

- Quoi ?

- Je plaisantais. »

Le jeune homme resta un moment interloqué, dévisageant son compagnon qui, chose rare, affichait un petit sourire amusé.

Il éclata soudain de rire et se laissa retomber dans l'eau, éclaboussant légèrement son chien qui lâcha un aboiement de protestation et s'ébroua vivement, avant de partir s'installer quelque part où il risquait moins d'être mouillé.

Son sourire s'évaporant rapidement, Shino resta un moment à contempler le spectacle de son ami mort de rire. La manière dont Kiba se laissait parfois aller à ses émotions le laissait perplexe. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il paraissait tellement insouciant... Le jeune ninja ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Et oui. Lui, Shino Aburame celui qui parlait peu et qui cachait son visage, celui qui ne montrait jamais rien et faisait preuve d'humour une fois tous les tremblements de terre (**ndla : la terre a tremblé, là, non ? ;p**), enviait les crises d'hilarité de son impétueux compagnon. On aura tout vu.

Cela dit, à ce moment précis, le rire de Kiba semblait... nerveux. Peut-être était-ce juste la conséquence du caractère plus que douteux de la « plaisanterie » de son ami, mais... Shino ne croyait pas qu'il n'y ai que cela. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Kiba se comportait étrangement en sa présence. Quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il semblait... à fleur-de-peau. Son emportement soudain, puis son rire tout aussi soudain en étaient la preuve, s'il en fallait.

Il préférait ne pas s'interroger sur les raisons de cet étrange phénomène. Il ne voulait surtout pas commencer à imaginer des choses. Peut-être pour ne pas être déçu.

Et dire que lui faisait de son mieux pour contenir sa propre nervosité quand son compagnon se trouvait près de lui...

Shino fit un effort pour s'arracher à ses pensées. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie alors que Kiba riait toujours, d'un rire peut-être un tout petit peu trop aigu pour paraître sincère. Dommage. Son vrai rire était bien plus mélodieux.

Soupirant, il saisit ses lunettes, restées perchées sur son front, et entreprit de les redescendre sur son nez.

« Arrête. »

L'exclamation le figea au beau milieu de son geste. Kiba avait soudainement cessé de rire. Il s'était redressé dans l'eau et le fixait dans les yeux avec intensité.

Shino se sentit rapidement mal-à-l'aise sous l'insistance de ce regard. Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ?

Dans une volonté d'échapper à ces yeux, il voulut continuer son geste, mais la voix de Kiba le fit s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

« S'il-te-plaît. Ne les remets pas. »

Shino resta interloqué.

« Pourquoi ? » Ce qui sortit de sa gorge n'était qu'un filet de voix, troublé qu'il était par le comportement étrange de son compagnon.

Celui-ci marqua une hésitation. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que son ami remette ses lunettes ? Parce qu'il voulait contempler ses yeux dorés, se perdre dans cette mer de miel.

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça !

« Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais les enlever ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Répondre à une question par une autre question.

Peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Face à lui, Shino déglutit difficilement.

« Je... Mes lunettes... »

Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, un aboiement agressif d'Akamaru les fit se redresser tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Tout à leur « conversation », aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que Akamaru fixait depuis un moment le tas que formait les habits de Shino sur le sol, qui était agité de tressaillements.<p>

Intrigué, il avait fini par s'approcher et s'accroupir, le museau à quelques centimètres du tissu.

Se rapprochant de plus en plus près, il avait soudainement sauté sur le tas, provoquant l'envol des insectes nichés dans les vêtements.

À présent, il aboyait comme un fou, montrant les crocs, sautant pour chasser la nuée qui tourbillonnait autour de son agresseur.

Les mâchoires puissantes du chien claquaient en broyant plusieurs insectes à chaque fois. Et les punaises ripostaient en s'accrochant à ses poils, pinçant sa peau.

C'était un véritable combat qui se déroulait sous les yeux des deux ninjas.

* * *

><p>Devant ce spectacle, Shino ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Se levant d'un bond, il fit claquer sa langue. Immédiatement, les punaises se détournèrent d'Akamaru et réintégrèrent le corps de leur maître, se faufilant sous sa peau par les petites plaies qui parsemaient son buste.<p>

Shino ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la sensation de ses insectes se déplaçant en lui. Cette sensation étrange à laquelle il s'était tellement habitué qu'il se sentait légèrement mal-à-l'aise quand elle disparaissait.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, la conscience de ce qui venait de se dérouler le frappa comme un coup de fouet. Se retournant vivement, il intercepta le regard éberlué de Kiba qui fixait sa peau.

_Non_, se lamenta-t-il en son for intérieur. _Non, pas lui_.

Kiba releva enfin la tête et rencontra le regard de son ami dans lequel brillait quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Shino était sorti de l'eau, avait attrapé ses vêtements, remis ses lunettes et, marmonnant vaguement que Hinata était restée seule trop longtemps, s'était enfoncé dans les bois, se retenant manifestement de courir.

Kiba se laissa retomber dans l'eau en soupirant bruyamment.

« On peut pas dire que tu m'aies été d'une grande aide sur ce coup-là. »

Akamaru, conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise, lâcha un gémissement penaud, les oreilles basses, la queue entre les pattes.

« Bah, je t'en veux pas. Mais évite d'intervenir la prochaine fois s'il-te-plaît. »

S'il y avait une prochaine fois.

* * *

><p>« Aaah, cette mission m'a donné faim ! » s'exclama Kiba pour accompagner les grondements de son ventre.<p>

Son chien approuva d'un aboiement.

« J'ai faim aussi », sourit Hinata.

Shino marchait légèrement en retrait.

« Vous n'avez qu'à aller manger, je m'occuperais du rapport de mission.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Hinata. On peut y aller après manger.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas faim, de toute façon. »

Et il s'éloigna dans les rues de Konoha, les plantant là.

* * *

><p>« Kiba ?<p>

- Mm ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Shino, quand vous étiez à l'étang ? »

Kiba manqua de s'étouffer avec les ramen qu'il était en train d'engloutir.

« Mais rien du tout, dit-il en toussant pour dégager sa gorge.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, s'il-te-plaît. Il n'a pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche de tout le reste de la mission. »

Kiba baissa les yeux sur son bol, vaguement honteux.

« Ben... »

Et il entreprit de tout lui raconter.

* * *

><p>« Voilà, tu sais tout.<p>

- Je vois...

- Mais j'comprends pas pourquoi il est parti comme ça ! Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris... »

Hinata soupira.

« Il va falloir que je t'explique deux-trois choses. »

* * *

><p>Le rapport de mission terminé, Shino déambulai sans but dans les rues.<p>

Il marchait en fixant le sol, à l'abri derrière ses lunettes, en s'efforçant de ne pas repenser à cette maudite mission.

Tout-à-coup, quelqu'un lui empoigna le bras. Se retournant vivement, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kiba, qui arborait un grand sourire.

« Te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout. Viens ! »

Et sans laisser à son compagnon le temps de protester ou de se dégager, il l'entraîna à travers le village jusqu'à un parc vide.

« Ici, on sera tranquilles, dit-il d'un air satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna Shino en récupérant son bras.

- Faut que je te parle. Ça fait un moment que j'aurais dû le faire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu tenais tant à me dire ?

- Et bien... Tu veux pas enlever tes lunettes, d'abord ? »

Shino se retint de se mordre les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas avoir à soutenir le regard de Kiba.

« Non.

- Roooh, t'es chiant avec ça. Bon, tant pis. »

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Kiba fixa les verres noirs de son ami comme s'il cherchait à voir au travers.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de tes insectes. »

Shino resta interdit.

« Que... Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes insectes. T'es pas répugnant. T'es pas un monstre. Et le premier qui dit le contraire, je lui éclate la gueule ! »

Sa tirade terminée, il se pencha sur lui et lui effleura les lèvres.

« Est-ce que u veux bien de moi ? »

Shino ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea pas. Kiba commençait à croire qu'il s'était trompé. Déçu et blessé, il allait s'écarter quand Shino leva la main.

Et retira ses lunettes.

Avec de l'embrasser. Un délicieux baiser auquel Kiba répondit aussitôt.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Shino souriait et ses yeux pétillaient.

« Bien sûr que je veux de toi. »

* * *

><p>« Shino ?<p>

- Quoi ?

- Tu feras quand même sortir tes insectes de temps en temps, hein ?

- Ils te dérangent ?

- Euh, non, non ! Mais j'aime bien être seul avec toi. Vraiment seul. Pis j'ai engueulé un bon coup Akamaru. Il les attaquera plus.

- Alors c'est d'accord. »

Silence.

« Shino ?

- Quoi ?

-On doit une fière chandelle à Hinata.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui donner un p'tit coup de pouce avec Naruto ?

- On peut toujours essayer.

- Cool. »

Silence.

« Shino ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime. »

Silence.

Et puis un regard doré.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààà :)<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
